PvXwiki talk:Improvement Drive
My big thing is that you say nonexistent build pages that we need, but what if someone wants to ask for a policy or guide? Perhaps simply nonexistent pages that we need. -- Armond Warblade 15:11, 16 June 2007 (EDT) I'm happy with this as is, suggestions for Policies or Guides would still be fine, however, you should make a note that it isn't the duty of Administrator's or others to effect all of the changes requested in the nominations. I simply say that to clarify the statement on the page which says that only pages deemed unimportant will be removed from the list. While a page or idea may be important, if someone wants say... a policy written, this isn't the place for them to request that others do their work for them. Of course, if it is something that requires a certain level of coding or involves a protected page, that is one thing, otherwise though, I think we need some kind of disclaimer. Aside from that though, good job. When you think it's ready, move it to the PvX namespace and link it to the main page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:25, 16 June 2007 (EDT) Any more input? I'm ready to move it. - Krowman 16:18, 24 June 2007 (EDT) :Um, you know this isn;t anything official yet, right Readem? :-) - Krowman 16:29, 24 June 2007 (EDT) ::I know, was getting that damn list of my talk page :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:56, 3 July 2007 (CEST) I've actually been looking for this. Awesome. Time for me to get to work. Bluemilkman 15:17, 25 June 2007 (EDT) I need input and ideas on pvxwiki:Build Merging so I can get it off the ground. Thanks for the input. Shireensysop 15:27, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :Sure, think I posted a bit there already. This is moving out of my userspace tomorrow, so make any complaints you have in the next day or so. - Krowman 17:28, 27 June 2007 (EDT) What's the difference between PvXwiki:Improvement_Drive#Existing_Articles_that_Require_Improvement and Category:Cleanup? --Hhhippo 07:35, 28 June 2007 (EDT) PvXwiki:Projects As far as I can tell, this falls under the scope of the Projects page I wrote. Please review that page and edit this article if necessary. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:11, 28 June 2007 (EDT) Build:E/Mo Hydro Support Caster This is in the existing articles in need of improvement section and I'm curious what sort of improvement should be done. Should it be updated to more modern stand water eles or what? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 06:02, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :I think it has already been updated. Readem made it his project, it looks like. - Krowman 07:25, 23 July 2007 (CEST) Exclusivity I simply think that we are being too hard on some people. It seems like Wiki is very exclusive, yet there is a lot more room for builds. I know the reasons behind it, but maybe we should just let up a little. Lee 23:24, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Boss Builds Category Should I go ahead and make a Boss Builds category? Kiteeye 20:00, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :...That's for GuildWiki. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:08, 9 August 2008 (EDT) ::No reason to record them unless they are good, and if they are good, just record them as a normal PvE hero build. - Misery Is Grumpy 19px 20:08, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :(ECx2)Errrm. What? No. If they work well, make a build page for it. ~~ 20:09, 9 August 2008 (EDT) wow dead page is dead. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC)